


Nightmares

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray begins to become depressed about being alone, which results in nightmares. He finds one things that seems to cure them.</p>
<p>Cin asked for something based on this post. http://mugiwaraya.tumblr.com/post/50842325581/cadaverousgallant-pacolind-i-was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Ray awoke from the dream with a start. He sat there in bed panting, covered in a thin shin of sweat. He looked at his clock, it was only 5. He flopped back down, trying to remember what it was about the dream that had caused his heart to race so much and wake him up, but he could only remember a vague feeling of terror and blurs of what he thought were trees. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He laid there for an hour trying to get back to sleep, but his mind raced through a million different thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, sighing.   
He got out a bed, knowing he’d never be able to fall asleep, and went to the kitchen, poking around in the cabinets for something to eat. He settled on cereal and sat at the counter to eat. When he was finished he showered and dressed, deciding he may as well go into work early and get some work down before anyone else got there. He grabbed his hoodie off the back of the chair and left, walking over to the office.  
The lights were already on, which meant someone else was already here. Ray didn’t mind though, it was probably someone upstairs who was behind or had just stayed the night. Ray punched in the code and opened the door. The smell of coffee hit him as soon as he stepped in and he could hear the sounds someone in the kitchen. He made his way to the stairs and peeked into the kitchen. The person had their back to him but he knew it was Joel. No one else was that tall and wore hoodies and shorts.  
“Hey Joel.” He called, leaning against the wall.  
Joel turned, looking slightly startled. “Oh, hey Ray. You’re here early.”  
Ray shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”  
Joel nodded and took his coffee mug. He looked around, unsure. Ray poked at the ground with his shoe and an awkward silence stretched between the two. The pair had been flirting for weeks and Ray wasn’t particularly sure if it was just goof off shit that the Hunters always did or if was something more. He wasn’t sure how he really felt either and it’d been bugging him for a few days.  
“Well, I’ve got some work to do.” Joel said finally, sliding by Ray, free hand brushing Ray’s.  
Ray stood there, watching Joel’s retreating figure. He chewed his lip, feeling a weird knot in his stomach. He shook his head and finally went his desk. He was busy checking through his email when he heard someone enter. He looked up expecting it to be Jack or Geoff, but was surprised to Joel there.  
“Hey Joel. Need something?” He asked, pulling his headphones down around his neck.  
Joel looked around the office for a moment. “Well, just wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner or something tonight.”  
Ray made a startled noise. “Uhh… you mean like a uhh… date?”  
Joel shrugged. “I guess, if you wanna call it that.”  
Ray looked at the floor for a moment then back up. “Uhhh… give me some time to think?”  
Joel nodded. “Sure thing. Just text me.” He winked and left.  
Ray spent the rest of the day debating with himself about whether to go out or not. He checked the clock on his computer, noticing that it was nearing the end of the day and he would need to give Joel an answer soon. He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen for a long few minutes before finally opening it and sending a simple ‘sure’ to Joel.   
Joel was in the Achievement Hunter office exactly at 5, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Ready to go?”  
Ray nodded. “Yeah just give me a sec.”   
Geoff spun around in his chair. “Ohhh big date tonight? Is our little Ray growing up?” He laughed.  
Ray threw something at him. “Shut up asshole.”  
The other guys joined in laughing and making lewd jokes. Ray just rolled his eyes and shut down his computer. He flipped them all off and left, Joel following behind and winking to the group before closing the door.   
“Where are we going?” Ray asked, climbing into Joel’s car.  
Joel shrugged. “I don’t know. What’s your favorite place?”  
Ray told him and they left. The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Ray was unsure of what to say and Joel seemed content with the quite.  
“So what made you finally ask me out?” Ray asked finally, after they got seated.  
Joel shrugged. “Uhh, I dunno. I mean I like you and we get along great. So I figured you know, yolo, right?” Joel laughed.  
Ray laughed. “Well I can’t argue with that logic.”  
They talked and ate when their food came then talked long after they’d finished eating. Ray glanced at his clock.  
“It’s late. We should probably get going.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Joel chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose it is.”   
They got up and Joel drove Ray home. They sat in front of the apartment building for a silent moment before Ray spoke.  
“Thanks Joel. I had fun tonight.” He grinned before getting out of the car.  
Joel waved to him and pulled away. Ray made his way to his apartment and let himself in. He sighed and looked around, feeling slightly depressed at how empty the apartment was. He should’ve invited Joel up to watch a movie or something, anything being better than the emptiness. He shook his head and went to his bedroom, striping off his clothes and getting into bed.  
\--  
Ray panted and ducked behind another tree. He bent over, hands resting on his knees. He couldn’t remember how he got here or why he was running, but there was a pressing force in his chest that had kept him moving. He looked around finally and became confused. He stood straight and looked at the tree he’d hidden behind. It was square, in fact everything was. He wiped his hand across his face trying to figure out what was going on when growls echoed from behind him. The sound made his stomach drop and his mouth went dry. He bounced on the balls of his feet for a moment before breaking out in a run again. Footsteps sounded behind him and he pushed himself faster. He weaved between trees for what felt like ages, but the trees seemed to go on forever. He felt panic rise, worrying that he may never find his way out. Or that whatever was following him would catch him. Ray saw sunlight ahead and pushed himself harder. He broke through the tree line and ran straight into water.  
He stood in the water for a moment confused. He took a few steps back until his legs bumped into the ground and looked out at the water trying to see if there was anything out there to swim too. He felt claws dig into his shoulders and he jolted himself awake, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He looked around wildly, but everything was normal.  
He rubbed his face. “It was just a dream, Ray. Jesus.”  
He looked at his clock, it was a little after 5. He looked around again, still feeling the uneasy pull in his stomach and the weight of the claws on his shoulder. He knew he’d never get to sleep again and decided to just get up. He got ready and decided he’d get fresh donuts for the guys. He made his way into the office and heard someone in the kitchen. He looked in to see Joel at the counter again.  
“Mornin’ Joel.”  
Joel turned and smiled. “Couldn’t sleep again?”  
Ray shrugged. “Yeah basically.”  
“Basically?” Joel raised an eyebrow.  
Ray waved his hand dismissively and held out the donuts. “Want one?”  
Joel walked over and looked in the box and picked one out. “Sure, thanks.”  
Ray started down the hall to the AH offices. “Hey, wanna grab some dinner again?” Joel called after.  
Ray turned to face him, seeing a big grin on Joel’s face. “Sure. Dinner sounds awesome. See you after work.”  
\--  
For the next two weeks Ray continued to have the same nightmare anytime he went out with Joel. The dream changed when Joel had given Ray his hoodie to borrow and Ray had fallen asleep in it.   
He would always wake up when he got to the water and was being grabbed. The night he slept in the hoodie however he made it past the water. The water never seemed to end though and Ray continued to swim and swim until something grabbed his foot and pulled him down. He woke up feeling a tightness in his chest.  
He didn’t get what was going on and he was getting little sleep, and it was starting to show. He had bags under his eyes and wasn’t as rowdy as he usually was during let’s plays. Joel was beginning to show concern whenever they went out as well, asking constantly if Ray wanted to go home to which Ray would wave off and say he’d much rather be out than home.  
After another week though Joel finally put his foot down, he took Ray home early and walked him to his apartment, following him in to make sure he went to bed.  
“Honestly Joel, I’m a grown man.” Ray complained as Joel closed the door.  
“Yeah and you look like crap.” Joel shooed him towards the bedroom.   
Ray stood in place and looked around, he hated coming home to his empty apartment. And now he had Joel here, but he was just going to leave.  
“Stay here tonight.” Ray looked up at him.  
Joel looked mildly surprised then smirked. “Will it get you to sleep?”  
Joel walked over to the couch and sat down. Ray looked confused.   
“What? You want me to sleep with you?”  
Ray chewed his lip and looked at the floor. “Nah. It’s fine.”  
He made a startled noise when Joel suddenly wrapped his arms around him. “Thought you’d never ask.” He grinned and kissed him on the cheek.   
Ray felt himself blush and he looked away. “Shut up.” He muttered.  
Joel chuckled and shooed Ray towards the bedroom, both getting in. They laid on their backs in silence for a moment before Joel turned on his side and pulling Ray to him, planting a soft kiss on Ray’s hair.  
“Night, Ray.”  
That night Ray’s dream started the same way it had been for the past month. But this time he never got pulled down while swimming. He felt hopeless. He could still hear the faint splashing of what he assumed to be whatever creatures always followed him. He began to slow, if he just let himself sink down then he’d wake up and this dream would be over. He looked around again and he stopped swimming. When he got low in the water, something in the distance caught his eye. It looked like a 1x1 block in the middle of this endless ocean. He’d never seen that before so he swam over to it. The area around it was shallow enough that he could walk. When he got closer he saw he’d been right, it was 1 block of dirt, but sitting on it was a rose. He looked around, seeing nothing else in any direction. He couldn’t hear splashing either. He felt himself smile, feeling better than he had in weeks.  
Joel shook Ray awake and Ray looked up at him blearily. Joel was looking down at him concerned.  
“Ray, there, Jesus. You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?”  
Ray felt himself grin stupidly. “Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks for being my rose.” He said pulling Joel down into a kiss.


End file.
